Displays are employed to convey digital information via a lighted platform. The displays are installed in a variety of contexts and environments, such as televisions, advertisements, personal computing devices, and more commonly, in vehicles.
The standard display assembly includes display driving logic with various instructions to communicate to an array of lighting elements. The display driving logic communicates signals that instruct which of the lighting elements to illuminate, and a corresponding intensity and color (if available). The display assembly may be incorporated with various interface devices, such as keyboards, pointers, gaze trackers, head trackers, eye trackers, and the like.
In recent years, the displays have been incorporated with touch sensor capabilities. The touch sensors may be incorporated in the display itself, and when a user engages with the screen (i.e. through physical contact), a command is initiated. In situations where touch screens are implemented, a side interface button may also be provided.
The displays may be used to present a variety of information and types of applications. In some cases, the applications may be critical to the operation and engagement with a specific environment or context. For example, if a display is implemented in a vehicle's dashboard, the display may be employed to convey information about the vehicle's function and/or safety.
In other cases, the display may be employed to present information associated with an application not related to the operation or context in which the display is located. For example, in the situation which the display is implemented in a vehicle, the display may be employed for a variety of applications wholly unrelated to vehicles, driving, or being situated in a vehicle. For example, the display may be associated with an entertainment application, telephone/Internet messaging, general Internet browsing, or the like.
As displays become more robust, the displays being implemented switch between applications and graphical user interfaces (GUI) that are related to the display's environment, to applications/GUIs that are wholly unrelated. Further, as displays are also become more diverse in nature, the interfaces required for specific applications increases. An interface is defined as a method of interacting with a display or GUI.